1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fragrant ornament comprising a fragrance container that contains aromatic substance inside, and especially relates to the fragrant ornament that can release aromatic substance only when necessary by pulling, squashing, and kneading the fragrance container.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the conventional fragrant ornaments, there are ornaments that demonstrate fragrant function using a fragrance container made of porous materials such as sponge and the like, thereby exuding the fragrance from the fragrance container.
However, since such ornaments release the fragrance constantly, there still remains the problem of giving people around the fragrance even when unnecessary, and also being uneconomical for consuming large amount of the aromatic substance.
Hence, the purpose of this invention is to provide the fragrant ornament that releases fragrance only when the user changes the shape of the ornament by pulling, kneading and squashing according to need.